


Creamed Honey

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Cravings hit him at the worst times; luckily, Baekhyun has not one, but two Alphas to fufill and satiate them.





	Creamed Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg! Alpha!Twins Chanyeol & Sejoo   
> Omega! Baekhyun, Christmas fic

“Chanyeol…” 

 

“Mmmn..”

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun tried, again. 

 

“Five more minutes, baby…” Chanyeol responded groggily, half asleep. 

 

Baekhyun whined softly, “I'm  _ hungry…”  _ His stomach growled in agreement. Chanyeol blinked tiredly. 

 

That was his queue. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“It's...3am…” He sounded sheepish, and Chanyeol sighed, hair in disarray as he stiffly rose from the double mattress. It wasn’t Baekhyun's fault, so he couldn't get short with him. Really, it was his  _ own  _ responsibility. Baekhyun, and the pups he put inside him. 

 

Well,  _ and _ Sejoo's. 

 

Baekhyun was just a few months along, barely showing- but the faint, milky scent of a pregnant Omega was as unmistakable as it was heavenly.

 

Beside Baekhyun, Sejoo stirred- eyes lidded. He made to sit up, too, the sheets pooling around his hips. They were at the twin's grandparents place- a humongous lodge out in the middle of seemingly nowhere, fresh snow blanketing the ground, and pine trees reaching to the sky, nobranches decorated with a thick layer of frost. Scenic. Wintery. It felt like Christmas, as it should have. 

 

He hissed as he slid out of bed- feet making contact with the cold floor. 

 

“What do you need?” He tried, gently. 

 

Without hesitation, Baekhyun answered with a quick, “Honey.” 

 

Chanyeol smiled fondly, conceding with a quick nod and a soft murmur of, “I'll be right back.” 

 

Baekhyun's primary craving, since the beginning of his first trimester, had been sweet things- like melon, and pomegranates, mangoes, and berries. Honey was simply the latest- straight out of the jar. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Came Sejoo's low  voice- thick with sleep, but sweet all the same. Baekhyun was still laying down on his side, a pillow tucked between his thighs and one arm wrapped around his midsection. 

 

“Pretty good, I think,” Baekhyun hummed in consideration, a smile blooming across his face when Sejoo slid a hand over his waist to splay a palm over his slightly rounded tummy, pressing his nose into Baekhyun's neck and inhaling his sweet, milky scent. Sejoo released a short, pleased sound, rubbing slow, easy circles into his stomach. Baekhyun sighed softly in relief- having either of the twin's hands on him always had that effect. 

 

“Mmm… Does anything hurt, Baekhyunnee?” His voice dropped an octave, and Baekhyun shuddered involuntarily- he was already a naturally touchy person, but he'd been noticeably touchier ever since they’d arrived. Something deep, carnal. Protective. The Alpha in him that rarely surfaced to such an extent making itself known. 

 

“My back and thighs are a little sore…” He admitted tentatively, a soft, pleased noise escaping him when Sejoo immediately brought his hands to his back to work at the tense muscles. Starting at his nape, down to his shoulders, and working all the way down the length of his spine and to the small of his back. 

 

Baekhyun arched, releasing a soft moan when Sejoo's hands slid lower, little electric shocks of pleasure tingling at his nerve endings- toes curling, hips wiggling as Sejoo massaged at them- sore, aching as they'd begun to spread to accommodate the life developing inside of him. 

 

With how Baekhyun's libido was like a light-switch, it was no surprise that arousal began blooming inside of him, having Sejoo's hands on his naked body, massaging at him, worshipping him. Sejoo had always been good at that- calculating. Concise. Pinpointing where exactly Baekhyun hurt and doing his utmost best to take away the pain. Doing his all just to please him. 

 

Really, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest Omega in the world- with not one, but two Alphas to dote on him, to care for him, to make him feel so good his mind could white out, to satiate him during his chronic heats, which came once every three months- where they'd take turns taking him again, and again, ensuring that he was never left aching and empty, never left wanting or craving.

 

As twins, Chanyeol and Sejoo were so incredibly in-tune with one another that arguments or misunderstandings were rarely ever an issue- and when they had conflicts, they were always resolved quickly. Baekhyun belonged to both of them- but, more importantly, both of them belonged to Baekhyun. He called the shots, he made the decisions- it was his own decision to have his Alphas breed him. It was his own decision to allow his Alphas to mark his neck to officially seal their bond. His body was his own, and he was his own person. 

 

In a society with little to no Omegas left, the reality was that it was actually the  _ twins _ who were lucky to have Baekhyun. 

 

The scent of Baekhyun's arousal clinging to the air was potent and definitive- reminiscent to his scent when he went into heat, but softer, more subtle. Sweeter, just like him, with undertones of pine and musk, fine traces of his Alpha's scents. 

 

Finally, Sejoo's hands slipped down to his thighs, slowly working at the muscles with deft fingers, kneading, pressing, massaging at Baekhyun's supple skin. Thick thighs that had adopted the brunt of his pregnancy weight, soft and warm, and perfect for Chanyeol to put his head in-between whenever he got the chance. 

 

Sejoo, though- Sejoo was more focused on what  _ Baekhyun _ wanted, and less on what  _ he  _ wanted. More often than not, he found that they were one in the same. When Sejoo's hands made contact with the innermost part of his thighs, Baekhyun keened sharply- legs especially sensitive to his ministrations. Embarrassingly so, as his cock stirrred between his legs and slick began trickling out of him. 

 

“Jooie,” Baekhyun whimpered, thighs clenching around his hands to trap them, rubbing together just to feel the tingling sensation he got whenever either of the Alphas touched him. 

 

“Baekhyun?” Sejoo tried, gently.

 

“I need it…” Baekhyun returned, almost shyly, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with his Alpha before dropping down his chest, growing lidded when they fell upon the bulge in his pajama pants. Sejoo didn't need to follow his line of sight to know where his gaze had fallen. 

 

“I need you inside of me, Jooie. It  _ hurts,”  _ He trailed off in a whimper that immediately had Sejoo reaching out to hush him, to soothe him. 

 

“Okay, Okay. Just, hang on a sec…” 

 

The foreplay had hardly been anything noteworthy, but apparently it had still been enough to flick the switch on his sexdrive.

 

A little disgruntled with his pace being hurried along, Sejoo sighed as he slid a hand down the back of Baekhyun's thigh, curling around the back of his knee to hike his leg up, his natural flexibility enabling him to easily do so- spreading him open. The fingers of his opposite hand slipped between his legs to prod against his hole, chest rumbling in a low, contented groan with how  _ wet  _ he was, drawing his hand away to watch the way his slick webbed between his index and middle fingers.

 

As he pressed his fingers inside of Baekhyun's wet hole, he bit back a groan- so warm and tight around the two digits. So ready, so pliant as he wiggled them inside of him. Baekhyun couldn't help but find it equal parts endearing and ironic when Sejoo quietly asked, “Is this okay, Hyunee?” As his hot breath ghosted over his sensitive neck. 

 

Baekhyun thinly suppressed a giggle at the formality- so characteristic, so considerate. 

 

Two years ago, and neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol would ever have believed that shy, quiet, bashful Sejoo- whom Baekhyun doted on endlessly, babying him, coddling him, would instead adopt the same role, effectively flipping the dynamic they'd taken on since the start of their relationship. Pregnancy had inevitably changed things between the trio- for the better. The attentiveness was definitely something Baekhyun needed to help him feel at ease. To keep him grounded. 

 

“It's good,” he breathed out, wiggling his hips. “But I need more.”

 

Sejoo was quick to heed his demand, slipping a third, and a fourth digit easily inside of his pliant, slick hole; going overboard always ensured that Baekhyun wouldn't hurt when he replaced his fingers with his cock. He'd hurt enough for Sejoo and Chanyeol, carrying their pups, his body changing, developing, a physique he'd once been proud of softening, active lifestyle coming to a slow halt, and eating habits turning sporadic. He'd given the twins everything they could ever ask for; a beautiful, happy Omega who loved them  both equally. Who cared for them, and wanted them. Who could take them both without crying or hissing in pain, perfectly receptive.

 

And finally, an Omega who  _ gave _ them everything they could ever ask for, even allowing them to  _ both _ breed him.

 

Sejoo worked his fingers in and out of his entrance at a rapid pace, digits sliding easily in and out of his hole, fascinated with the way he swallowed them up, body remaining tight despite his ministrations. He was unbelievably wet; a side effect of the pregnancy, leaking so much that Sejoo's hand and wrist were covered in his sweet juices. He didn't wait for Baekhyun to whine or plead for him to replace them with his length, reaching down to push the head of his cock against his entrance to immediately push inside of him as he withdrew his long fingers- groaning lowly, as Baekhyun keened, back arching, nails clawing at the sheets and mouth falling open, cock hard, aching between his legs. Chanyeol returned to the bedroom just in time for him to witness his Omegas flushed face and the expression of pure  _ bliss _ written across his features, eyes teary, tongue resting just on top of his bottom lip as he panted for breath; not exerted so much as he was painfully turned on. 

 

Calf and foot left dangling in the air, Chanyeol could watch the way his cute little toes curled in pleasure as Sejoo filled him- finally stilling once he'd managed to take his entire length, catching his breath, struggling to maintain composure. Chanyeol knew that feeling intimately. Baekhyun was no means weak, defenseless, or feeble, but he was  _ petite,  _ was sensitive, and filled with their pups and bearing their matching claim marks on either of his shoulders, theirs to care for and to protect. Compared to the much large and more substantial physique unique to Alphas, it was irrefutable that their little Omega was smaller than them- yet somehow tougher, somehow able to endure quite a great deal more than other wolves could. 

 

Silently, Chanyeol closed the door behind him- setting the jar of honey down on the nightstand and climbing back into bed- head propped up on his elbow, eyes focusing intently on Baekhyun's expression. Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol first laid a hot palm over his chest- arching into his touch while shoving his ass back against Sejoo- an elongated loan leaving his parted lips, broken by a gasp as Chanyeol took his nipple between his thumb and forefinger- rolling the bud between the two digits and gently squeezing, pulling. 

 

He leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth- smiling at the way Baekhyun chased it when he drew his head away to duck down, eyes on his face as he closed his mouth around one nipple and sucked- tongue lavving over it, curling and pressing against it as he hollowed his cheeks. He took silent pleasure in the way Baekhyun arched into his touch-  nipples having grown exceedingly sensitive ever since the first month of his Pregnancy. To the point where getting him off by just sucking and playing with his small breasts was enough to get him coming untouched, to have him soaking through the seat of his pants, or to have him squirting and trembling through an intense orgasm. He smiled almost deviously against his skin as Baekhyun brought up one shaking hand to curl his fingers in his hair, stroking, petting his head. 

 

Sejoo's thrusts were slow, and steady, long, deep movements where he fully sheathed his cock inside of his tight hole every time their hips met, with Baekhyun rocking his hips back to meet him. With Baekhyun's rich, heady scent clinging to the air, lingering in Sejoo's nostrils; sweet, and milky, driving him wild, shouldering him out of his usual easy, cool composure. 

 

But it wasn't enough to dissuade him from his primary objective; getting Baekhyun off, making Baekhyun feel good, making Baekhyun feel  _ so  _ good that he'd temporarily forget his name. 

 

Hands on his wide hips, with the thought that Baekhyun had demanded this, begged for this, Sejoo shifted on the mattress, the Omega gasping as his cock shifted inside of him. Baekhyun cried out loudly, sharply, when the head of Sejoo's cock nudged against his prostate, the Alpha fucking into him in slow, shallow thrusts that enabled him to rub him just the right way inside- direct, and intentional. Baekhyun's toes curled, body trembling from the sharp, almost painful pleasure- oversensitivity reaching new heights- and yet, it still felt unbelievably good. Even though his eyes were wet, even though he could hardly even think straight, it still felt  _ euphoric.  _ Pure, utter bliss, sandwiched between his two Alphas, filled with Sejoo's cock, Chanyeol's hands worshipping every inch of his exposed skin that he could reach as he lapped and sucked at his swollen, puffy nipples. Reddenned, and hard, protruding from his small, developing chest. 

 

But in the back of his mind, he could register quite clearly that there was still something missing-

 

“Chanyeollie…” He whimpered, pitched, and pitiful. Chanyeol hummed in ascent, eyes flickering to his face, choking up at the pure, unadulterated love and adoration in his eyes. 

 

“You too,” He managed, biting back a moan as his eyes clenched shut. Sejoo was unforgiving in his pace and the force exerted. Shakily, he reached out to grab one of Chanyeol's hands, pushing it down, past his swollen cock, between his spread legs, coated in his potent slick. Chanyeol's breath hitched when his fingers grazed over Baekhyun's entrance-hot, and wet, stretched wide around the other Alphas length. 

 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Chanyeol explained, tenderly, fingers gently prodding over his rim, shuddering when he felt right where Baekhyun's body wasjoined with Sejoo's. They've done it before, somehow- miraculously. Both fit inside him. 

 

But that was long before he was pregnant, long before they constantly worried and fussed over him, long before Sejoo had adopted the same careful, watchful air that Baekhyun had had about him since meeting him.

 

Baekhyun's eyes grew sad, dejected, but Chanyeol hushed him before he could even make a sound. “Afterwards, baby,” he assured, smiling softly. “You can have me afterwards.”

 

Baekhyun relaxed back against Sejoo- seemingly satiated with the promise. 

 

Silently, Chanyeol reached for the jar on the nightstand, uncapping it and pushing into it with the spoon he'd grabbed- iunpasteurized, solid, retaining all of its original properties and nutritional value. The response was explosive, Chanyeol gently prying Baekhyun's mouth open with his fingers and setting the tip of the spoon on his bottom lip to give him a warning, the Omega readily taking it onto his mouth and  _ moaning  _ around the spoonful of honey, Sejoo groaning behind him with the way their mate arched against him and tightened around his cock. 

 

It melted in his mouth, warm, and sweet- sliding down his throat and leaving behind a pleasant aftertaste, along with a thick coating behind it that dissolved little by little. 

 

Baekhyun's eyes slid closed, lips parted, tongue swiping over his lower lip- readily taking in the next spoonful with an equally as erotic moan that had Chanyeol's cock twitching in his sleeping pants. 

 

Getting close, Sejoo's grunts and groans began growing closer and closer in succession- muffled into the back of Baekhyun's neck. Despite that, his pace remained measured, and his thrusts purposeful. Drawing out the most  _ delicious _ cries from their little mate. 

 

Finally, with a deep, throaty groan of Baekhyun's name, Sejoo's hips stilled- the Omega whimpering and arching sharply against Chanyeol when the other Alpha ducked down to attach his mouth to one nipple, and his hand to the other, Baekhyun's body trembling, shaking as hot cum filled him inside. Sejoo purposefully hadn't knotted him; both a blessing, and a curse. A blessing, because that meant that Chanyeol would be inside him all the sooner. A curse, because that meant he wouldn't fill him up nearly as well we he would have if he'd stuffed him full like he  _ should _ have. 

 

Somehow, it felt dirtier, filthier, not to have his knot plugging him up, excess semen leaking out from around his pulsating cock and adding to the mess between his legs.

 

Before the Omega could really even register what was happening, a shared look from the twins prompted Chanyeol to roll onto his back, Sejoo slowly pulling out of him, both Alphas maneuvering his body so that he was straddling Chanyeol. 

 

Disoriented, body unsteady, Sejoo held him up to prevent him from listing over- registering the vague look of panic on Baekhyun's expressive face as the other Alpha bit his lower lip as his eyes raked down his naked body- soft chest, rounded tummy, thick, thick thighs and wide hips, emanating arousal, emanating want, the scent of his slick just as sweet as the honey Baekhyun had been craving. 

 

“N-no-” Baekhyun whimpered softly, both Alphas shooting up in alarm to find Baekhyun's face flushed red, lip worried between his teeth. “Don't let it out, d-dont-” 

 

“Shhh…” Sejoo hushed, raising a hand to hold the back of his neck, the Omega instantly going lax in his grasp, Chanyeol taking that as his queue to reach down for his cock, pressing the head of it against Baekhyun's wet, puffy entrance to prevent anymore cum from spilling out. 

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief, ears still tinged red for a different reason as he averted his eyes. 

 

Sejoo doing it with him had been  _ just  _ right, well within his comfort zone, but like this, with Chanyeol looking up at him, eyes on his body, he couldn't help but feel self conscious beneath his hungry stare, slowly raising his hands to hide his marked up, small breasts from view. 

 

“Baekhyun…” He chided, gently, eyes sparkling in amusement, but with a definite curiosity to his gaze. 

 

“Are you… Trying to hide from me?” He tried, playfully, smiling softly. 

 

Baekhyun averted his gaze. 

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tried again. “We've both seen every part of you, baby… You don't need to feel embarrassed.”

 

“I… I know but…” He whined in frustration, arms folding more tightly across his chest, eyes slightly teary. “I'm getting fat.”

 

“You're  _ pregnant,  _ Baekhyun,” Sejoo insisted, rubbing his back with his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Your body is healthy and  _ beautiful.”  _

 

“It's… My chest,” He whispered, some seconds later. “They got bigger.” He continued, even quieter. 

 

Chanyeol couldn't stifle a moan beneath him, hands coming up to cradle his tummy. “That's the opposite of a bad thing, Baekhyun.  _ God.”  _ He groaned again, slipping his hands underneath Baekhyun's folded arms to take a handful of each breast and squeezing gently, eyes watching the way the slight fat spilled between the gaps of his fingers. 

 

“It's embarrassing.” Baekhyun whined, arousal permeating the air even more strongly, now, as Chanyeol played with his sensitive breasts. He felt torn. Torn, because he knew the feature was enticing to the fathers’ of their pups, but also because of a nagging thought in the back of his head. 

 

“It makes me… Feel like I've been feminized,” the discomfort was audible in his tone, Chanyeol and Sejoo frowning in unison. Baekhyun raised his gaze, finally, a tinge of hurt visible in his irises. “I'm a man,” he whispered, doing his best to keep his voice even. “B-but, I'm so sensitive. And emotional. And squishy. And I want you to touch me  _ all  _ the time- and it's…” Baekhyun whimpered.

 

“It all feels so embarrassing for me, to be experiencing this… It's not like me at all. God, I'm sorry for getting so upset, this is  _ silly-”  _ Baekhyun chuckled self-deprecatingly  shaking his head in apparent disbelief. He was working himself up over nothing- ruining an otherwise perfectly good, intimate night between the sheets with his two Alphas.

 

Clearly, having the Omega on top of him, riding him, was out of the question- Chanyeol made to sit up, Sejoo meeting his gaze and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun to carefully lower him down onto the mattress, with Chanyeol sitting up between his splayed legs. Finally, Sejoo shifted press himself up against Baekhyun's back- keeping him half-propped up with his head resting against Sejoo's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist to hold him in place- comforting, but also to brace him, with Chanyeol reaching down to press three fingers inside of him, eliciting a sweet little moan from Baekhyun who tensed around the digits, wiggling his hips, cheeks growing flushed and eyes hazing over all over again.

 

“Ready?” Sejoo murmured against Baekhyun's ear, the Omega nodding fervently- a pitched cry leaving his lips when Chanyeol replaced his fingers with his cock- sliding into his slick, pliant entrance in one smooth thrust. The Alpha groaned lowly, reaching for the backs of Baekhyun's knees to hoist them up- holding them in place as he began fucking into him; determined, purposeful, with punctuation to each and every movement. He kept it slow, and shallow- just like Baekhyun liked it, the Omegas face and chest flushing from arousal and from the loud squelching sounds that were made every time Chanyeol filled him with his cock- fucking Sejoo's cum further into him, the previous Alpha's load sloshing around messily inside of him and lubricating his little hole, enabling Chanyeol to fuck into him with ease. With both sets of his Alphas’ hands on his body,  Baekhyun felt cherished, felt revered; mind drawing away from the previously hectic, rapidly escalating cycle of his self-deprecating thoughts. 

 

His Alphas always knew what to do to make him feel better- physically, mentally, and emotionally. They knew him inside and out, knew him better than he even knew himself, sometimes- and Baekhyun trusted them completely. Amidst the chorus of groans and moans, whimpers and whines, the slick sound of Chanyeol's cock slipping in and out of Baekhyun's entrance was accompanied by the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin- thrusts becoming harder and harder with each passing moment. 

 

Drowning in their pregnant Omega's sweet, heady pheromones, it was only a matter of moments before Chanyeol's knot was swelling- inflating rapidly with each thrust, until it was catching on Baekhyun's rim, having become a snug fit, where he fucked into him three more times with relative ease before finally seating his cock firmly inside his tight little hole with a slick, audible pop, earning an elongated, sobbing moan from the Omega in-between them- so overwhelmed, so overstimulated, so exhausted, and so, so loved. Sejoo's hands found his small breasts- gently kneading at the soft flesh, with the Omega arching into his touch, head lolling against his shoulder. With a high-pitched whimper, building in his throat, Baekhyun finally came- clenching down around Chanyeol's knot and keening when he released his first fresh load of hot, thick cum deep inside of him. 

 

Allowing Baekhyun's legs to settle around his hips, Chanyeol leaned forward to press his lips against Baekhyun's neck- kissing, nibbling, a trail up to the shell of his sensitive ear, and nosing down the length of his neck. All three of them were panting softly from exertion- Chanyeol's breath coming out hot against Baekhyun's throat. He brought his hands up to span his fingers almost possessively across Baekhyun's little stomach, sighing softly in approval, stroking over the warm skin. 

 

“You're so, so, beautiful…” Chanyeol broke the silence with his praise, the Omegas eyes fluttering open- slightly disoriented. “So, so amazing.” He continued, Baekhyun's eyes widening a fraction, face flushing for a new reason. 

 

“And, god, your  _ body,  _ Baekhyun. Jooie and I could eat you right up- you taste so good, so sweet. You look so good, so healthy, so sexy, full of-” Chanyeol groaned, spilling another hot load of cum inside of him. “F-filled up with our pups. You're so small, and yet you still manage to take us so well.” 

 

Baekhyun's heart was fit to burst.

 

“You're a man, Baekhyun, above all else,” Sejoo murmured softly, kissing the shell of his ear and the side of his neck. “We're your boys, but you're our boy, too- our sweet, perfect boy. So generous. So kind. So thoughtful.” 

 

Sejoo gave a punctuated squeeze of Baekhyun's chest, “This only means your healthy- you need the weight on you, Baekhyun. This… Is natural for pregnancy, and doesn't have anything to do with feminization. No one thinks any different of you for it, and Chanyeol and I, we love it.”

 

“-Love seeing it. Love feeling it. Love tasting it. Every part of you, Baekhyun, even if you don't like it yourself.” 

 

Much to his own chagrin, Baekhyun found his eyes welling up with tears, an audible sniffle breaking through the silence, and immediately both Alphas were on him, winding their arms around his trembling frame and hushing him- covering his face and neck in kisses until he was giggling and scrunching his face with mock distaste.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he found Chanyeol's gaze level with his own- eyes swimming with emotion, expression open, vulnerable. It choked Baekhyun up all over again, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. 

 

“We love you so,  _ so  _ much, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol began, with Sejoo winding his arms around Baekhyun's waist again to squeeze him, a low, rumbling murmur of, “ _ So  _ much. You can't even begin to understand the extent. There isn't  _ anything _ we wouldn't do for you.”

 

“Damnit, both of you, you're fucking making me cry,” he sobbed out, raising his hands to his eyes to wipe his tears away, giving another pathetic sounding sniffle as he shook his head adamantly. 

 

They both crowded around him again, smiling, radiating happiness- they couldn't help but find the scene endearing. Baekhyun was, and always had been, too cute. 

 

“But… I love you both too. Chanyeol, Jooie. So so much.” 

 

After a bit of careful cleanup, with Chanyeol's cock still sealed firmly inside of Baekhyun's hole, the twins and the Omega fell back into bed together once more, two sets of arms wrapped around him. Two sets of hands holding him. Three- no,  _ six _ hearts beating in unison. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY it's complete! Thank you for patiently waiting for this fic! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think if youd like to see more fics like this from me. 
> 
> Very belated Merry Christmas, & a happy New year! 
> 
> Twitter: @agrippaaa  
> NSFW twitter: @andantekink


End file.
